Princess Lisanna Smith
Princess Lisanna 'Lisa' Isabelle Sophia Smith 'is the beautiful younger sister of 'Crown Prince Andros, and the elder sister of [[Crown Prince Kai Smith|'Prince Kai',]] [[Mirajane Smith|'Princess Mirajane']] and [[Princess Nya Smith|'Princess Nya']] as well as the eldest daughter of the late King Ray and Queen Maya. She is the current Elemental Master of Music/user of The Voice and the girlfriend/love interest of [[Lloyd Garmadon (Tstovall001's Fanfics)|'Lloyd Garmadon']]. History Princess Lisanna was born to the late King and Queen of Ninjago on December 16, 2003, 3 years after her brother Andros and 4 years before Kai. The night her older brother turned 16, the Palace was attacked by criminals known as the 'Sons of Garmadon' who were trying to steal the Oni Mask. In a desperate attempt to protect their children, King Ray and Queen Maya sent them away to Jamanakai Village, but both of them were murdered by Ultra Violet. Because she was the second oldest sibling, Lisanna felt she had to protect her little brother and sisters as well as her older brother. They were walking for weeks until they arrived at Jamanakai Village and started a new life. 10 months later, their village was attack by serpentine released by Lloyd Garmadon as a child and the Ninja were called to help. But then, Lisanna's little sister Nya, (who was only 12 years old), was captured by one of the Snakes. To save their sister, Kai, Mira, Andros and Lisa joined the Ninja. All four of them were unwilling to trust Cole, Jay, and Zane at first, but eventually warmed up to them. At one point in their journey, she discovered she had the lost Element of Music, an Element that allows the user to control opponent's minds with music and The Voice, a powerful song that can create sonic blasts and natural disasters. Her grandmother, the only daughter of the First Spinjitzu Master, was the first Elemental Master of Music. The Element skipped through every generation of her family until Lisanna was born. When she found out she had a Lost Element, she tried singing and created a sonic blast that blew away Lord Garmadon's skeletons. With special training from Master Wu, she learned how to control her powers. Personality Youth/Early Childhood: As a small child, Lisanna was the light of the kingdom and her family. She was always beautiful, upbeat and cheerful as she is kind, beloved by her subjects and her family. In fact, some called her the Shimmering Sun of Ninjago. Early Teens: As a teenager when her parents passed away, she became more determined, focused and serious to find out what happened to her parents and defeat their murderers. But while staying with the Ninja to save her little sisters Nya and Mira, she started to come out of her shell and regained the cheerful personality that everyone loved so much about her. When she first met Lloyd, a spark lit in her heart. She loves to express herself or vent out her emotions by playing her golden flute. Late Teens/Early Adulthood: After she was bitten by an Egyptian Cobra, as of season 9, she kept losing her temper and only the flowers of the cherry blossom could calm her down. Without them, she ends up using The Voice in anger. When her scar starts bothering her, she starts scratching her eye and growling. Appearance Youth/Early Childhood: As a small child, Lisanna had very short platinum white hair that reached her ears. For her daily outfit, she wore a silver dress that reached her knees and ruby Mary Jane shoes. Early Teens: Her platinum hair grew to her shoulders and switched her outfit for a periwinkle kimino and cyan battle boots with dawn sky leggings. Lisanna also became more of a fighter due to her living with Ninja Late Teens/Early Adulthood: Lisanna's white hair grew even more over the years reaching her mid back and gained periwinkle and cyan streaks. She still retained her periwinkle kimino and battle boots, but she gained a poisoned scar on her left eye after being bitten by an Egyptian Cobra and wore her hair in a fishtail braid. When she's not in battle, she feels more connected to her parents when she wears her magical crown along with her kimino and boots. She also wears ocean blue eye shadow as an accent to her outfit. Relationships Ray: Lisanna was close with her father during her childhood. After he and his wife were murdered by Ultra Violet, Lisanna went into depression from the grief. Maya: Lisanna also had a close realationship with her mother as a child. She, along with her husband, was murdered when the Sons of Garmadon invaded the palace. The last time she saw her mother, was when the Sons of Garmadon invaded the palace. Kai: Lisanna is closest with her brother and sisters. They did just about everything together until Nya was kidnapped. Kai, Andros, Mira and Lisa were unwilling to trust the Ninja, until they eventually warmed up to each other. Andros: '''Like his triplet brother and sister, Andros has a fiery temper when his friends and family are threatened and is not easy to reason with when he gets mad. '''Nya: Nya is Kai, Andros and Lisa's baby sister, as well as Mirajane's elder twin sister. She's the fourth eldest of the five kids and often gets into trouble. When she was kidnapped, her older brothers and sisters teamed up with the Ninja to rescue her. Mirajane: '''Mira is the baby of the family. But don't let her size fool you! She may be small, but Mira is tough as nails on the battlefield. She loves her family and her friends, and would do anything to protect them. Mira '''Cole: Lisa sees Cole like another brother to her. When she has something she needs to talk about, Cole would always be there to listen to her. Jay: Lisa sees Jay as an annoying younger b®other who talks too much. But they're still really close to each other. Jay is the inventor for the team Zane: Lisa sees him as an older brother. He's quiet, calm, and smart, perfect for playing hard games with him. Lloyd: Lloyd is the love interest of Princess Lisanna. They met quite a few times, until Lloyd joined the team after learning of his destiny as the Green Ninja. When Lloyd aged into a teenager, he and Lisa confessed their love for one another and went on their first date. Sometime later, the two became known as "The Golden King and Queen" as they were always together. Master Wu: Master Wu is like a grandfather figure to Lisanna. He's wise, calm, and collected when the times get tough. Master Wu once told Lisa 'The best way to defeat your enemy, is to make him your friend. Never put off 'til tomorrow, what can be done today.' Category:Female Ninja Category:Main Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Lloyd's Love Interests Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Royal Category:Tstovall001's Fanfics